


Hypnotizing

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Brooke and Shuga meet for the first time.Major AU.





	Hypnotizing

“Shug?”

“What?”

“Baby, you been staring at her all night... when are you going to go say hello?”

Nina sounds amused, nudging Shuga with her shoulder. The two had been in drag for the night and Shuga always found it harder to use male pronouns when in drag. Nina had watched her struggle for words before speaking softly. 

“Shug... she’s not going to see you unless you make a move...”

“She wouldn’t want me anyway...”

The words choked her and Shuga rose, walking away, leaving Nina staring after her in surprised silence. She had always known Shuga to be brave... a sweet, kind soul that took so many chances. Lately Shuga hadn’t seemed as brave and, much as Nina hated to admit it, she knew why. Anyone who knew Shuga had seen how hard the older Queen broke when the boy, and it had been a boy, she was dating had left her for some easier catch, a younger Queen with less confidence. Little would the boy ever know the harm he had caused. 

Shuga meanwhile had been hidden away in a bathroom stall, sitting in silence and struggling to get her thoughts together. She knew she was being foolish, she always was foolish at heart, but she wanted the beautiful blonde to want her.... even if she knew she never would. 

Tears choked her again and she gave in, curling herself into a tighter ball to cry, not noticing the low whines she was emitting between bitter sobs. She fell silent only when someone knocked on the door. 

“Go away Nina.”

“What did she do? This Nina?”

“Nothin’...”

“Well someone did, why don’t you come on out?”

The accent on the words had been light but proven it wasn’t Nina. Nina didn’t say out as ‘oot’.

“I’m a mess.”

“Well, I’m not judging...”

Shuga had sighed, drying her eyes as best she could and opening the door, her breath catching in her throat as she locked eyes with the blonde from before. 

“I... It’s you...?”

“Sorry?”

Shuga had shaken her head a little. 

“Nothin’.... sorry.”

“For what gorgeous?”

“I...”

Shuga had fallen silent, blushing even as she felt the other Queen stroke a tissue over her cheeks, cleaning away the clumps of mascara on her cheeks, a gentle hand cupping her chin, thin and long fingers stroking lightly at her jawline until she sighed, stepping back. 

“It’s been a rough week, that’s all.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really...”

Shuga paused. 

“I came out tonight with a friend... with Nina... trying to move on...”

“So move on...”

“With who? Who the hell would want a shell of a Queen...”

“I don’t see a shell...”

The Queen’s words were gentle, her touch light as she forced Shuga to look at her, Shuga once again stunned into silence.

“You are beautiful... look at you, all curly hair and sweet demeanor. I bet you called yourself something like Candy...”

“Shuga...”

Shuga admitted.

“Shuga Cain...”

“See? You are sweet.”

The Queen paused then smiled. 

“Now why don’t you let me take you to new Hytes... I’m Brooke... Brooke Lynn Hytes.”

Shuga had smiled briefly. 

“You sure you want to sit with an old Queen?”

“Oh come on.”

Brooke had laughed. 

“You’ll be sitting with the silent mouse who always hides...”

“You weren’t hiding when I saw you... dancing Queen.”

Brooke laughed again, then held out a hand. 

“C’mon Shuga... I’ll even dance with you.”

Shuga had accepted Brooke’s hand, letting herself be lead away, glancing over at Nina as she let herself lean into the taller blonde, finding herself relaxing as they danced, Brooke’s soft smile soothing her into trusting her, the gentle warmth of Brooke’s hand on her back feeling almost like a promise. She would be okay.


End file.
